On Equal Terms
by Dlite12345
Summary: Tabane Shinonono, created the IS system and started a revolution. However a man known as Zect created something too, and it was called the Masked Rider System! Now the two are going to open a co-ed school where riders and their IS partner must learn to fight alongside one another! Mainly features Kabuto riders, other series riders will appear(Tons of them).
1. A Zector?

**So basically this will be a Kamen Rider Kabuto/Infinite Stratos crossover. Sorry Ichika will not exist, because this is also an AU merge of the two stories.**

 **Souji Tendou, will be taking his place, and also Chifuyu will have Tendou as the last name too, because they are siblings here.**

 **I couldn't find a timeline for Infinite Stratos(SIGH), Kamen Rider Super-Fan, was extremely helpful in this story. He basically helped me start it and helped me out with the IS characters, since I only watched the first season. It was also a while ago.**

 **RX, will be in this story, just for the fact of being the first Rider System, and all riders will have new abilities. The riders that are OC's are based off the Kabuto series, and all his riders will appear, other than that no one else will be here.**

 **Clock up will not be used, because its literally only a plot device as in that's its only function.**

 **Chapter 1: A Zector?**

* * *

When the Infinite Stratos was created, people spoke of how revolutionary it would be and that women would have power. Feminists of course roared in happiness for the shift in power, but that all changed really quickly.A man known as Zect(Shuichi Tadokoro), created what was called the Rider System, and it was incredibly powerful. It quickly changed the balance in power and put men and women on equal terms.

Both of the creators were from Japan, which was surprising and the world was trying to accept the fact that Japan was powerful. Although, their constitution said that they were not allowed to go to war, and the United States demanded for some of the weaponry.

Soon a person hacked into the United States systems and launched over two thousand missiles towards the Land of the Rising Sun. Many people panicked, but two people decided to take it upon themselves to work together. That is correct, the Infinite Stratos creator Shinonono Tabane, and the creator of the Masked Rider system Zect, joined forces.

On July 22nd, 2020, the White Knight and the Black System were sent to destroy the missiles, and much to the surprise of the world, it was done. But, it did not stop there, soon hostile terrorist countries sent their faces to destroy Japan. Although they were all destroyed by the two systems.

Black, and the White Knight were never seen again.

* * *

 **(2029)**

"Why can't you just make it so every man can use it?" Tabane said as she rubbed her temples in frustration. Her partner, Zect was going to release 30,000 Zectors into the world.

"My system isn't like your IS Core, there needs to be a relationship between the user and the masked rider system!" Zect said as he was clicking a bunch of buttons on a computer.

"This is gonna be a horrible idea." she said as she watched thousands of zectors fly off on the screen. "What age are the people those zectors are flying to going to be?" she asked.

Zect, rubbed his chin in thought."I think thirteen would be good, as we will have that school going on in a couple of years. Giving the new riders time to acquaint themselves with their partners."

"But, why children?" she asked.

"Because, they are CHILDREN, they're bodies will have more time to adjust to the suits and their bodies will change accordingly." he replied with a serious tone.

"Children's, mind and bodies are more accepting of change, and with their cerebral cortex not being fully developed they can come to accept the change."

"The previous riders, were already adults and so they're potential...well except for RX became limited. With children, we can see how powerful our weapons can become."

* * *

 **(Tendou Estate)**

A 13 year old Souji Tendou was currently sitting on his porch, watching the carp in his grandmother's pond. He noticed something unusual in the reflection then looked up to notice a red mechanical rhinoceros beetle.

 **"Yo!"** the beetle said as Souji rose an eyebrow at the mechanical bug before him.

"What are you?" he asked as the beetle flapped its wings.

 **"I'm the Kabuto Zecter! Nice to meet ya!"** the beetle, called Kabuto Zector, introduced himself. " **From now on I'm your Aibou!"**

Souji stood up as the creature suddenly charged him and entered his body. It then passed through flapping its wings, as a belt suddenly appeared around his waist.

"What?" he said, raising a brow. The beetle then hovered in front of him.

"See this belt? Place me on it to change into a suit of armor." Kabuto Zector told him

Souji, knew what this was his older sister had told him of these things, he always wondered what it would be like to use one. He held out his palm as his 'partner' landed on it, when it did his hand moved by itself as if someone told him what to do.

He placed Kabuto Zector, on his belt and as he was about to change into the suit of armor the door behind him was kicked open as he was sent into the pond revealing his older sister.

"Bwah!" Souji yelled as he jumped out of the water, and looked up to see his sister. "Chifuyu-nee?"

"Souji, who are you talking too?" Chifuyu said with a questioning gaze.

Before Souji could even speak, Kabuto Zector flew out of the water with a comical tic mark on his head, he was not pleased with what just happened.

" **Oi! Why did you interrupt me and Aibou!?"** It asked as Chifuyu widened her eyes already knowing that she was going to call two idiots she knew. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"What in the world is going on." an elderly voice said as the door that knocked Souji, into the pond was opened.

"Obaa-chan." Souji said as the old lady looked down at him.

"What in the world? Why are you in the koi pond?" she asked as Chifuyu phone call connected.

"Tabane, Zect. Were you the ones that created this flying rhino beetle?" Chifuyu questioned on the phone.

 _"I'm sorry Chi-chan! Did Souji get one?"_ Tabane said in a childish tone before Zect snatched the phone. _"Hey!"_

 _"Did, Souji get one? Tell me! What does it look like?"_ Zect said while Tabane tries to get the phone from him, but Zect evaded her well.

Chifuyu, sighed at the antics of the two before she looked over at Souji. He had gotten out of the koi pond, and on his shoulder was the Zector. "It's a red rhinoceros beetle."

" _Oh? He got Kabuto, your brother must be special then."_ he said as she yelled back into the phone.

"Hey! You idiots still need to tell me what the hell you guys are up too!" She yelled as Tabane snatched the phone back from Zect.

" _Sorry again, Chi-chan I'll send you an email with details about it!"_ She yelled as she was drop kicked by Zect who caught the phone as his partner went flying.

" _Make sure he and his Zector bond!"_ Zect said as their end of the phone line was cut.

Meanwhile, Souji was staring at the skies eyes wide as thousands of mechanical bugs flew overhead.

 **"Those are my fellow Zectors up there."** Kabuto Zector told Souji.

"I take it that they can use armor?" Souji asked, knowing the answer.

 **"That's right Aibou, we're probably gonna face them in the future."** Kabuto Zector then flew off Souji's shoulder and floated in front of him. **"Shall we continue where we left off?"**

Souji smirked.

"Yeah." Souji said before the Kabuto Zector flew back to his hand before saying one word that might change his life.

"Henshin!"

He placed Kabuto Zector in the slot of the belt.

 **"HENSHIN!"** Was heard as his sister ran over to him.

"Souji! Wait! Don't do it yet!" she yelled, but she was too late as the transformation was already taking place.

Hexagons enveloped his body as it created an armored warrior that now stood in his place. He was clad in a full black body suit with heavy looking armor. His legs seem to be light without the heavy weight as there were thin silver armor plates on the things, sides of his legs, knees, and cylindrical armored armor on his ankles too. Around his waist is the silver belt with the Kabuto Zecter attached. The upper body was donned in heavy-bulky armor. His arms were covered by silver cylindrical armor, the chest was square-shaped with a red painting on top of his chest, the shoulders were large and rounded with black spheres attaching them together; the left sphere had the design of a red beetle with the words ZECT on it. His helmet was silver with an antenna, a small red jewel on the forehead, black tubes that seem to be holding something back, and a blue opaque visor.

This is Kamen Rider Kabuto!

Kabuto grew a few feet and checked himself out, he brought up his hands as he looked at them, he could feel the power surging through his body. His body pulsated as he fell to his knees grabbing his chest in pain. "Gargh!"

"Souji!" Chifuyu yelled as she ran over to her brother, their grandmother dropped her cane in shock seeing what had happened. As she was getting close she watched as a crater appeared around where Souji was.

" **Come on Aibou! You can do it!"** Kabuto Zector yelled as red electricity began to surge around the armor as Kabuto tried to stand.

Chifuyu's phone began to ring as she looked down at it to see a text message. " _Hi, Chi-chan Zect forgot to say that you should run when the electricity starts surging!"_

"Shit! Obaa-chan!" she yelled as she grabbed their grandmother and ran into their house. Suddenly a red light appeared on Kabuto as it shot up into the sky, nearby multiple lights could be seen of different colors shooting into the sky.

This was an even that was happening all over the world, as 30,000 lights went off lighting up the entire world.

* * *

 **(2 years later)**

Souji, now 15, was doing pushups in his room while Kabuto Zector watched some anime, which he had grew fond of, like Gintama and one of the reasons he loves watching that show because it's HILARIOUS. He then heard knocking on the door and Souji stopped his push ups and stood up.

"Oi, Souji when are you making dinner? Remember today Houki-chan is coming over to eat with us, because her parents are gone." Chifuyu said.

"I'll be out in a moment, Chifuyu-nee." Souji said before he stretched his arms and legs then grabbed some water that's on the desk of his room. "Walking the path of heaven, the man who will rule over all." he said as he changed into a shirt.

" **Aibou, will be that man"** Kabuto said as he landed on top of Souji's head.

"Ready to help me cook?" Souji asked as Kabuto Zector nodded.

" **Hai!"**

Souji, opened the door and walked into the kitchen seeing his grandmother was already seated at the table looking at the news on the T.V.

"Souji-chan, what took you so long, you shouldn't keep old people waiting." She said as Souji bowed.

"Sorry, Obaa-chan." He said as he began to cook a traditional japanese meal. He placed a pot of water on the stove as Kabuto Zector opened the fridge grabbing four frozen fish and when the water began boiling Kabuto Zector, dropped the fish inside broiling them.

He then began to work on making miso soup as Kabuto Zector grabbed four bowls and placed them by the rice cooker, he then took out a mix of different vegetables and meats, knowing his grandmother loved this dish which was called Gyoza(Japanese dumplings). Souji, then placed some drinks on the table before he went back to check on the Miso Soup, which was almost ready by now.

He closed his eyes as he heard the sound of the wind moving and turned around to catch a wooden sword with his hands. He opened eyes and looked to see a teenage girl around his age with long brown hair tied with a green and black ribbon, dark blue eyes and she's wearing a school uniform

The girl, before him as known as Shinonono Houki, and she was his friend. Well, that was what he considered her to be. She saw him more of as a rival of sorts, having never been able to beat him at anything.

This drew her to him, and eventually they ended up spending all of their time together. She would always try to catch him off guard, and always tried to beat him, of course she failed all the time. She, was extremely prideful and being so she couldn't admit the fact that he was better than her.

Although, she had gotten better, because of a time that she was being bullied and made fun of by other children. Needless to say Souji, saw this and stepped in even though she stated that she did not wish for his help.

"Nice try, Houki-chan." He said with a half smile.

"I'll get you next time." Houki said as she pulled back her sword.

"Can one of those next times be not while I'm making dinner?" he said as she looked over crossing her arms with a pout.

"Obaa-chan said this; 'Angels descend during meals. Therefore it is a sacred time'." he said as she sighed, used to him quoting his grandmother all the time.

"Souji-chan, you make my quotes sound so much cooler." His grandmother said as he gave her a quick smile.

"Hey, Souji." Houki said as he placed the plates at the table, with Kabuto Zector helping him out.

"What is it?" he asked as she blushed slightly.

"H-h-how do I look today." She said.

"Your breast got bigger." he said as she face faulted. She, then got up with fire in her eyes as she attempted to swat him with her wooden sword, she failed to hit him once though.

"Don't say that!" Houki exclaimed.

"I was just answering your question." Souji simply said before placing small bowls of Miso Soup on the table. Chifuyu then entered the dining room wearing a black shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Oi, sit down Houki-chan so we can eat." She said as the girl sat down, with her arms crossed.

" **Bwahahah! Aibou, I love it when you tease her."** Kabuto Zector said as Souji sat down.

"Now then, let us eat." Souji said as everyone placed their palms together.

"Itadakimasu."

* * *

 **(After dinner)**

Souji, was watching the moon's reflection in the koi pond alongside Houki who had decided to join him.

She, looked over at him as he kept his gaze on the pond. She always thought he was an odd person, one of such talent that did not desire anything.

She wondered why he was like that, he found almost no joy in other things even if he excelled at them. All the school clubs wanted him to join them, but he had refused and merely went home everyday.

He was the top of their grade, and she sweared all she ever sees him do is sleep in class or stare outside the window. He was an odd person indeed,

"Hey Souji." She said as he hummed. "Do you….have a wish?"

"No." He said.

"Do you have any desires?"

"No."

"Surely you would desire to be the best Masked Hero at the academy coming up right?" She asked as he looked up at the moon.

"No, I have no desires, I only have things I need to do." He said as she brought up her knees to her chest.

Houki, remembered what Chifuyu had told her before about Souji. He was a person that lived life based not on what he wanted to do, but what he needed to do, he was a phenomenon a machine. Humans should not live their lives like that.

"But why?" She asked with a curious and worried tone. "Why would you not wish or desire anything?"

"I don't know, I was born already great at everything I touched, something someone desired would already be great in my hands. I've never had to try, I've never had to struggle." he said as she kept her gaze on him as he looked up at the moon.

"But that doesn't mean you should just give up right?" she said.

"I haven't given up on life Houki, but I have given up on ever finding something to wish for in life. I...I have no desires of my own, I have no dreams." Souji said as he reached for the moon with his hand, making it seem like he held it in the palm of his hand.

Souji dropped his hand and looked over at her, who had a worried look in her eyes. Houki was worried that Souji would never find any dreams or wishes in life to complete someday,

Chifuyu, who heard their conversation from her room with her window open sighed sadly. This was how her brother was, and this was how he would always be and she had accepted that. Although, her grandmother often told her to believe in Souji, because he was so much like their father.

"Obaa-chan said this; 'Life is a long path to a goal. Drop your heavy luggage and enjoy walking with your hands empty'." Souji said as he stood up. "I'll walk you home."

"...Alright." Houki said as she stood up, she wanted to say something, she bit her bottom lip as Souji began to walk. "Souji."

"Hnn." he said as he stopped.

"I'll be here for you all the way." She said with a blush as he turned around and poked her in the forehead. She touched her forehead, and looked up at him as he gave her a small smile before turning around.

"Come, let us go."

* * *

 **(A few days Later)**

"Good thing there are older Masked Riders to help teach those kids we have coming in." Shinonono said as she and Zect were sitting in a limousine, on their way to meet with people about the academy that was going to be established.

"It's of no matter, the older systems are nearly the same." Zect said as he looked down at his cellphone. "Kotaro, and his partner Chifuyu will be there."

It was classified, but Kotaro was the one who used the Black RX System and Chifuyu was the one who used the White Knight those years ago.

Kotaro, was going to lead the Masked Riders, and Chifuyu was going to lead the Infinite Stratos users. Of course, students will still attend regular classes together, but all boys would attend Masked Rider classes and all girls will attend classes on the Infinite Stratos system.

Tabane, looked outside her window as she saw a man on a motorcycle, wearing a white leather jacket, with white jeans and a white shirt. "Isn't that?"

Zect, out his partners window and saw who it was. "It's Kotaro!" he said as he rolled down her window. "Kotaro!"

The person now identified as Kotaro, looked over at them while driving his motorcycle and gave them a thumbs up.

"Yo!" the first Masked Rider yelled and waved.

Soon, they came upon their stop which was a rather nice cafe which Chifuyu was already at waiting for them. Kotaro, got off his motorcycle and jogged over and sat down next to Chifuyu as the others came.

"Aibou, how have you been?" Kotaro asked as Chifuyu sipped some of her tea.

"I've been fine, how about you? Did exploring the world go as planned?" she asked as he chuckled. "You...didn't use Black Rx did you?"

Kotaro, sighed knowing he couldn't lie to his partner. "Yes, I have usually in those life and death situations, I mean I traveled the world to help people, Chifuyu." he said as she sighed.

"Yeah, you've always been hard headed, putting people before yourself." she said as Tabane and Zect sat down across from them.

"Hey, Chi-chan!" Tabane said loudly.

"Oi, Tabane, don't be so loud there are other people around here." Chifuyu said as Tabane scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Now, let's calm down." Zect said as he got straight down to business. "We all know that this academy is for the stability of the world so we have to be serious about this."

"Zect." Kotaro said as his old friend locked eyes with him. "Will there be a partner system?"

"Yup!" Tabane said loudly. "It's more fun, and plus we want to see how compatible the IS and the Masked Rider System are with each other."

"Well." Zect said. "We already have proof it works well together with the two in front of us."

"We weren't kids though." Chifuyu said as she crossed her arms under her chest. "The Mondo Grosso, wasn't too easy either."

"Yes, it was quite difficult." Kotaro said said with his eyes closed as he remembered the finals. Chifuyu, had earned the title of Brunhilde, and he had earned the title of Siegfried.

"Kotaro." Zect said as the first Masked Rider looked up at him. "Shadow Moon has gone MIA."

" _Shadow Moon….."_

* * *

 **(Last Mondo Grosso)**

" _RX!" Shadow Moon yelled as his Red Moon Blade, collided with Black Rx's Revolcane. Black Rx, kicked him in the stomach as he was sent skidding back. He jumped back as multiple missiles landed where he was._

 _He looked up to see Chifuyu, in her IS stop some of the missiles, suddenly green electricity connected with Chifuyu, causing her to cry out in pain._

" _Chifuyu!" Kotaro yelled as he clicked his belt, the entire audience watched as he transformed._

" _ **Change Bio-Rider!"**_ _His black armor became sleeker, and turned blue silver all over. This form was known as the 'Prince of anger'._

" _Bio-attack!" He jumped forward as his body transformed into molecules and flew forward slamming into Shadow Moon, sending him flying into the wall of the arena as Chifuyu landed next to Bio Rider._

* * *

 **(Present Time)**

"Kotaro." Kotaro was snapped back to reality and looked over at Chifuyu.

"What is it?"

"So are you in or not?" she said as he looked around.

"What kind of question is that, of course I'm in."

* * *

 **(Training Area)**

Souji, stood in the middle of a training area, that was provided nearby for Masked Riders and IS users. He stood there with his arms crossed as Kabuto sat on his shoulders.

Houki, floated above in her Uchigane practicing her Kendo with her Infinite Stratos on was something she did often. But, as of right now she was watching Souji.

Suddenly, multiple poles shot out of the ground surrounding Souji in a hexagon like matter. Soon they released gunfire.

" **HENSHIN!"** Faster than the eye could see he placed Zector on his belt and transformed into his pupa form. The bullets all bouncing off of the powerful armor not even denting it. He pulled out a pistol as he began shooting all of the poles destroying them.

Orbs appeared, as they floated around him and began to charge. He placed his pistol in it's holster as he punched the first orb and the kicked the next one.

He then caught the next orb and threw it into another one. Even if this form was bulky he could still maneuver well enough to dodge the oncoming spheres.

" **Ikuze! Aibou!"** Kabuto Zector yelled as he nodded and pulled its horn back and forth.

Houki, watched as his armor let out steam.

" **CAST OFF!"** Suddenly the bulky armor was blasted off of him and destroyed the surrounding orbs instantly.

" **CHANGE BEETLE!"**

She watched as the smoke cleared, revealing him in a slimmer armor that seemed to be more offensive oriented.

He still had on his black body suit but most of the bulky armor was gone. Now his armored body was much sleeker. His thighs and lower legs still had the side armor plating and his feet still had the armored boots but the extra out armor was gone. He still had his silver knee pads too. Nearly all of the segmented armor on his arms was gone as well. His upper arms now only had a single silver plate covering the sides as did his forearms. His forearm armor plates connected to silver wristbands which also connect to a Black Hand guard trimmed in silver on each hand. His shoulder armor was also less bulky. The top parts were a shiny red color while being trimmed in silver. The outer sides of the shoulder armor were flat yet slightly rounded.

His helmet and chest plate had undergone the biggest change. His chest plate was now more pronounced, looking like body armor. Nearly completely crimson red in color, only the lower sides around his ribs and parts of his back were trimmed in silver. A black track line separated the chest armor, giving it the appearance of two solid pectoral plates and two solid abs plates.

His helmet was really different. The top was mostly red in color while the bottom half was silver and trimmed in black. The black linings also seemed to separate some of the silver area, giving it a distinguished look, really like that of a beetle. The black part of his helmet also trimmed around his silver mouthplate and his blue eye pieces. On the top of his helmet was a small forward facing silver horn. The long red horn from before went right up the middle of his helmet and slightly spread out to the sides at the tip of the horn.

This Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider form.

She landed in front of him as he looked over at her, she watched as he pulled out his Kunai Gun.

She held out her Katana, that came with every Uchigane, as it was the most used IS system designed to help out beginners.

"Come." Kabuto said as she charged forward and brought down her blade, she noticed how when Kabuto had transformed he'd become taller. He'd go from his usual 5'6 to about 6'2 when he used the Masked Rider system, she wondered if this was the same for all of them.

He brought up his Kunai which he held in a reverse grip and blocked her attack and deflected it to the side. She then brought her katana back in an attempt to slice his right side, only for him to jump up and change his weapon into it's gun mode and fire off a few bullets which slammed into her barrier.

They had been practicing like this ever since, Kabuto had received his Zector. She was yet to win a single sparring session much to her disappointment, even though she was the champion of the Nationals with her Kendo she still couldn't beat Souji.

She gripped her blade harder as she began to swing with more ferocity. However Souji, noticed this as she began to leave her guard open.

"Houki, you should calm down." he said knowing this was always a problem. With anyone else she could keep her composure, but when they sparred she got too trigger happy.

"I am calm!" She said as she brought down her sword as he caught it with one hand. He watched on his visor as the health of his left arm went from 100% to 95%.

He sighed inwardly, as he pushed the katana back and kicked her in the stomach, well he would've, but all IS have a barrier which his leg connected with sending her skidding back.

She noticed that her barriers health had drop at least 30% so far, well she was using a standard training IS, so it should've been expected. All, Masked Rider systems were special and only Zect could make them, unlike the IS, where every country could make it right now.

He spun out of the way of a forward thrust as she lost balance, he then moved pressed the buttons on the Kabuto Zector

 **"1. 2. 3."** he then horn back and forth as red electricity surged around his right leg.

"Rider... Kick."

" **RIDER KICK!"** Kabuto shot out his foot and hit her armor sending her flying into the arena wall.

Peering from within his helmet he could see his status, on the screen in front of him he saw that none of his armor had been damaged. On the right side of his visor he could see a layout of his armor all colored green, if a certain part of his body had taken damage, it would change color yellow if the damage was medium and red if the damage was critical.

" **All armor parts functioning at 100% Aibou!"** He disappeared in a sonic boom as he reappeared in front of Houki, he took off her IS.

He knelt down as the armor dissipated and Kabuto Zector flew into the air. "You okay Houki?" He asked as he held out his hand for her to take.

She merely got up without his help and walked away quickly. He sighed as he watched her retreating figure.

" **Aibou, is she mad?"** Kabuto Zector asked as he nodded.

"Probably, she is very prideful, but even though she could probably beat anyone else, she won't be satisfied unless she defeated me or at least matched me." He said as Kabuto Zector connected to the internet.

" **Isn't that IS, a practice model though?"** Kabuto Zector said as he projected an article on the Uchigane.

"That's right, although eventually she is going to become my partner." he said as the Zector landed on his shoulder.

" **At least you guys have practiced together already."** he said as Souji nodded, they had gotten the note a couple of days ago that they would be partners, probably something Houki's older sister Tabane was behind.

He heard a door open, and looked over to see his sister and a person he had not seen for a long time. "Kotaro-sensei." He said as he gave a bow.

"Souji, you've gotten taller." Last time he had seen Souji, was when he was a mere child. He was still taller although being at a whopping 6'1.

"Souji, where did Houki-chan go?" Chifuyu asked as Souji sighed.

"She let her emotions get the best of her in our spar and ran off when she lost." Souji said as he pointed at the Uchigane that was malfunctioning.

Chifuyu, took in deep breath and let it out as she looked over at the door Houki, left through. "I'll go and talk to her, you two stay here and do...whatever."

As she walked through the door, Souji looked up at Kotaro. "Kotaro-sensei."

"What is it Souji?" Kotaro asked as Kabuto Zector landed in Souji's hand.

"Me and Kabuto Zector would like to spar with you." Souji said with a look of determination. Kotaro, crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked as Souji nodded.

"I want to see Black Rx in person." He said as Kotaro smiled.

"Alright then." Kotaro said as he called the computer. A control panel appeared next to him as he tapped on it. Soon a circle appeared on the ground around him.

"We older riders, don't have Zectors like you new ones, but our systems work just as good." Kotaro said as he did his iconic pose as Souji, placed Kabuto Zector on the belt that reappeared.

" **Henshin!"** They both yelled.

Kotaro, transformed into Black Rx, his armor was partially green and most of it was black. His helmet had the appearance of an ant, with large red eyes and two antenna. Right under his chest, was a shining diamond known to many in the world as the Sun Bask. When Kotaro was in danger all he would need was the light of the sun to make himself stronger.

Souji, this time around flipped the horn of Kabuto Zector multiple times in order to bypass the bulky version as he transformed into Kabuto right away.

"This circle around me." Rx said as Kabuto looked around it.

"I want to see if you can force me to move from this circle." He said as Kabuto pulled out his Kunai gun.

The pressure rose, as Black Rx stood in that circle with his arms crossed and his posture relaxed. Kabuto, jumped forward as Kotaro smirked under his helm.

* * *

 **This was a story idea that had been stuck within my head for a while, I had to let it out. Once again I would like to thank Kamen Rider Super-Fan for helping me out a lot with this story.**

 **I'm honestly am not sure where I'm going with this story, I know it could be better A LOT better, but I'm just not too understanding of the IS world and its characters. If anyone would be willing to help that would be great. As of right now I have two other stories, I am writing and this one blocked my mind, so I had to let it out.**


	2. A Goal to Reach

**NOTICE: SOMETHING HAPPENED WHICH REPLACED CHAPTER 2 WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER 1 I JUST FIXED IT**

 **Should probably notify all of you of this, but Souji and Houki's relationship in this world is FAR more developed than the original IS universe. Because Souji unlike Ichika never moved away, and they've spent most of their time together.**

 **So on that note yes Houki has mad feelings for Souji, and he knows this, but right now he is kind of friend zoning her, because he still has yet to find himself. Although every now and then he'll relax and let Houki hold onto his arm or something. Also keep in mind that this is being written from a guy's point of view.**

 **Gonna try to only use the grandma quotes that Souji does for battles and important things. I feel like it'd be too much if I randomly forced it into every situation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Goal to Reach**

Kabuto, jumped forward as Rx simply caught his fist. A shock wave was created from the punch and Kotaro rose an eyebrow underneath his helmet.

"Oh? That's some good power." He said as he threw Kabuto into a wall making a crater. Kabuto, fell to the ground and shook his head.

" **Aibou! Chestplate has gone from 100% to 80%, right arm has gone from 100% to 90%!"** Kabuto Zector said as Souji widened his eyebrow.

"While we are here let's try and awaken it." Rx said as he turned around and faced Kabuto.

"Awaken what Kotaro-sensei?"

"Kabuto's...semblance." Rx said as he waved his right hand creating a holo-screen. "You see every rider, has a unique ability that defines them."

"And we should try and find mines?" Souji asked as Rx nodded.

"Although, it is a course in the academy to find your semblance, but let's have you be a notch above the others." Rx said as he waved it off. "This spar will be better if you knew your semblance."

"I'm lucky to have a good sensei." Souji said as Kotaro chuckled.

"Damn right you are, now talk to your zector, in your link, also keep in mind that you have more than one semblance, but the others will be unlocked later at some point." Rx said as Souji closed his eyes. The world changed as when he opened his eyes he was in a endless room that was all white.

" **Yo partner! Ready to use your semblance?"** Kabuto Zector asked as Souji rose an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

" **We weren't actually supposed to tell any of you, until the class starts it has been programmed into us, but Rx has the ability to override the command through his voice."** The red zector said as Souji nodded.

"So, what's one of our semblances?" Souji asked as ten panels circled around him. They were all black and begun to spin around him, until one stopped in front of him.

" **Hmm, wait for one to stop in front of you Aibou."** Kabuto Zector said as he landed on Souji's shoulder.

It began to shine as light appeared and revealed an open panel. The bright red and blue light glowed as Souji reached for it. When his hand touched the energy it engulfed him.

Souji, came back to the world and looked around as he rose up his right hand and watched as red energy crackled between his fingers. He rose his left and watched as blue energy crackled between those.

A message appeared on his visors status screen, soon Kabuto Zector began to speak.

" **New ability gained, Semblance energy manipulation, allows user to use energy as small blasts, or beams. Beams, take up more energy than blasts do. Use can use energy to wrap around weapon, and limbs to make it longer and have more damage and reach. Right hand shoots beams, and left hand shoots blasts."**

Souji, listened and nodded, he then watched as next to his armor health an orange bar appeared. This seemed to be the energy that he consumed while using his semblance.

" **Aibou, let's show him our new moves!"** Kabuto Zector said as Souji smirked.

"Oh? it worked? Alright then, show me what you got, Souji-kun." Rx said as he crossed his arms. Kabuto, shot out his right hand as a red energy beam shot forward.

Rx, rose his hand as he stopped the beam, Souji watched as Rx crushed the beam dissipating it. Kabuto, then rose his left hand as blue blasts of energy shot forward, they were numerous and fast. Although to Rx they moved slowly.

Souji, watched as Kotaro used his right hand to literally swat away all of the blasts of energy. "Mah, mah, that's pretty cool."

Kabuto, ran to the side as he blasted another beam of red energy towards Rx's head. Rx, on the other hand tilted his head to the side as the beam flew past him and hit the wall creating a crater.

Kabuto, then got into a stance, that was meant to give him a huge burst of speed. He placed his palms on the floor. He moved the horn on his belt back and forth, as the energy of red and blue traced up his arms and towards his arms.

" **Rider Charge!"** Kabuto yelled as he blasted forward towards Rx.

" _Oh? That's pretty cool he made a new move."_ As he closed in Rx merely rose both his hands and clapped them around Kabuto's horn. A huge wave of energy kicked up as the impact passed Rx and hit the wall behind him leaving a large crater.

" _Oh man, they're gonna really need to patch this place up.."_ Kotaro said with a sweatdrop as he punched Kabuto in the right cheek sending him into the wall again.

" **Head area has dropped from 100% to 54% Aibou!"** Kabuto Zector said as Souji shook his head again. He took out his kunai gun as the red and blue energy laced around it making it a reverse light saber.

He charged forward and did an upward slash towards Rx's head as he moved slightly to the side. A flurry of slashes came as Rx merely dodged them much to the annoyance of Souji. Souji, then held his kunai gun like a sword and jumped up doing a downward slash.

Rx, then caught the blade with his palms and used the momentum to guide Kabuto towards the ground. He then did a swift chop towards Kabuto's arm which caused him to drop his weapon.

" **Left arm has dropped from 100% to 43% Aibou! Semblance bar is at 60%!"** Rx, then knee'd Souji in the side sending him rolling into the wall.

" **Oh shit Aibou! Chestplate has gone from 80% to 35% reaching the red zone!"** Kabuto Zector said as Souji stood up feeling the pain start reaching his actual chest. He looked down and watched as the dented chestplate let out a buzz of electricity.

"Alright, that's enough the place probably can't handle me handing your ass to you anymore." Kotaro said as the armor dissipated off of him.

" _I still got a long way to go."_ Souji thought as the armor dissipate off of him. Kabuto Zector, landed on his shoulder.

" **Man, Aibou we got destroyed."** Kabuto Zector said as Souji placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

* * *

 **(Observation room)**

"See Houki-chan, even Souji isn't invincible." Chifuyu said as Houki nodded slowly. She was...impressed and awed at the power of Kotaro. Well he was the partner of Chifuyu arguably the strongest IS user.

"Wow, seeing Rx's power in person." Houki said as Chifuyu nodded.

"Yeah, I've yet to beat him, but I can get close." Chifuyu said as Houki looked up in surprise.

"Get strong Houki, I'm expecting you to watch over my idiot brother as you guys grow." Chifuyu said as Houki smiled and nodded.

"Understood!"

* * *

 **(Masked Infinite Academy A week later)**

Souji, walked forward with his hands in his pockets wearing his usual attire. he wore a brown dress blazer with a red t-shirt. He wore slim grey jeans and black shoes. His rather long wavy hair was in its usual place. On his hands were also black gloves, that he used on his motorcycle driving himself and Houki here.

Houki, on the other hand wore a small black over jacket that covered a portion of her red blouse. She also wore a dark purple skirt, and had her hair tied back in her signature ponytail. She wore socks that went above her knees, and brown heeled boots.

Right now they're luggage was being taken care of by, Chifuyu and the staff so they had left it with her.

" _Hey, he's cute!"_

" _Go talk to him!"_

" _I don't know is that his girlfriend following him?"_

" _What? Why would he be with her?"_

" _Isn't that Chifuyu-sama's younger brother? Kyah!"_

" _Isn't that Tabane Shinonono's younger sister? Are they together! No!"_

Houki, frowned at the whispers that the girls made when she and Souji passed by them. She, wasn't jealous or anything, okay maybe she was very jealous. Although it seemed that Souji didn't noticed the whispers.

" _Oh? She is cute!"_

" _Isn't that Houki Shinonono?"_

" _Oh dang it is!"_

" _Wait, isn't the guy she's with the younger brother of Chifuyu?"_

" _What! Damn, I don't think I have a chance now."_

Souji, on the other hand ignored the voices and visually took in the academy. He liked it, it was high quality and it was easy enough to traverse through. It was also the size of an island, but that was okay because of the teleportation pods.

"Hmm, we have to go to Dormitory A-1.."" Houki said as Souji stopped and looked around. He looked up and saw teachers flying around in their IS. He looked to his side to see a Masked Rider with a staff Id on his chest.

" **Wow this place is so big."** Kabuto Zector said as he crawled out of Souji's leather jacket and landed on his shoulder.

" _All masked riders, please do not henshin without permission or outside of combat zones."_ He heard Chifuyu-nee say over the speaker.

" _Combat zones?"_ Souji thought as he looked over at Houki.

"How far is it?" Souji asked as Houki, took out her phone which projected a map of the area they were in.

"About a twenty minute walk." She said as she looked around and noticed restaurants and stores. This place was literally like a mall. She then noticed the environment they were in, she then began to poke her fingers together as she blushed.

"We might as well look around a bit then." Then he noticed the action she was doing. "Uh, are you alright Houki-chan?" He asked as she nodded slowly.

"Ne, Souji does it look like we're on a date?" She asked as he looked around and noticed the stores and restaurants on the Academy island.

Souji, really wanted to be sarcastic, but today he was feeling good about everything. He had found a goal, defeat Rx one day. And now he was here were there would be new challenges awaiting him and Houki.

"I guess it does look like it." Souji said coolly as she grabbed his arm, much to his surprise as he chuckled.

"Why not I guess." He said as they walked through the area with Kabuto Zector floating over Souji.

" _ **Man, girls are weird she was pissed a week ago, and now she's all happy and stuff. I'm so lucky masked rider is a guy thing."**_ Kabuto Zector said as he landed on Souji's head and waved to other Zectors.

" _Zectors of all different colors and shapes indeed."_ Souji looked around realizing that out of all the Zectors he saw not a single one of them looked like Kabuto Zector.

As they walked through the crowd, they got some stares from certain people. Souji, decided though that they should go find something to eat.

"I rarely go out to eat, so pick something Houki-chan." He asked as she gave him an odd look.

"What?"

"You're asking a girl what she wants to eat Souji-kun…" She said as he blinked and shook his head.

"Never mind I will choose." Souji said as they walked towards a ramen shop. As they ate they watched the various teenagers walk by.

"Everyone's a first year." Souji said as Houki nodded.

"Well, the academy did just open." She said as he finished his meal, he looked over at her and noticed that she had finished too.

"Alright, let's go." He said as he got up to pay the bill. As they walked out of the restaurant a person appeared. He had brown hair and green eyes, and wore a yellow shirt, with black stripes. He had on a pair of headphones, that were currently resting on his neck.

"Hey, you're Souji Tendou right?" He asked as Souji rose an eyebrow.

"What of it?"

"I wish to spar with you." He said as a yellow Bee landed on his shoulder. Everyone nearby heard and began to whisper to one another.

"It is rude for someone who is asking to not reveal their name." Souji said as Houki let go of his arm, letting him take a step forward.

"Xin Mafeng, I am the younger brother of Hua Mafeng, the chinese representative who was defeated by your sister." He said as he pointed at a combat platform.

"I see." Souji said as Kabuto Zector floated off his head.

" **My Aibou will kick your aibou's ass!"** Kabuto Zector said as the bee laughed.

" **No chance in hell bub! We will kick your beetle shell back to the trash can!"**

" **What did you say? You ugly wasp!"**

"It seems our zectors are raring to go." Xin said as Souji smirked.

"Lead the way." He said as he followed Xin with Houki following suit.

"Souji." She whispered. "Chifuyu, said to not cause trouble…."

"It's alright Houki, I never back down from a challenge."

* * *

 **(A little Later)**

"Heh, I get to beat you in front of your girl too eh?" Xin said as Souji smirked.

"Say what you want, but you won't win this." Souji said as a belt appeared on his waist. He watched as a wrist band appeared on TheBee's right hand.

" _A wristband? So there are differences in that aspect too."_

"Grandmother once said, if I wish for it, fate will always be my ally." Souji said as Xin smirked.

" **HENSHIN!"** They yelled as a red light covered Souji, and a yellow light covered Xin.

" **Kabuto!"**

" **TheBee!"**

Souji, was currently in his Pupa form, and so was Xin. His armor was yellow, and black. The chestplate was large and heavily armored just like Kabuto.

" **Fighters ready!"**

Xin rose his hands up in a boxing stance and lowered his shoulders as he got into his fighting form. He began to make light jumps as Souji who saw this got into his stance as well.

He brought his hand forward, with his elbows relaxed facing down. He opened his palm and tensed his fingers pointing outward. he brought his right hand in the same position but kept it closer to his body.

" **3...2…..1!"**

" **Let's go Aibou!"** Kabuto Zector said as TheBee charged towards Kabuto and threw a right hook, which was blocked.

Kabuto, brought up an elbow and slammed it into the side of TheBee's face as a knee landed in his chest area. They both stumbled back before going back in, TheBee threw a haymaker with his right fist as Kabuto ducked under it and attempted to sweep his legs, only for TheBee to jump back.

The Zector on TheBee's left hand turned into a wrist mounted gun. Kabuto, seeing this pulled out his Kunai gun and began firing off bullets. Sparks went off as the bullets collided with their outer armor.

* * *

 **(Sidelines)**

Houki, who was on the sidelines was watching the fight closely, this was the first time she got to see a proper battle between two masked riders that were equal.

" _Hey look! A masked rider battle!"_

" _Woah, they're going at it."_

" _I wonder why they aren't in their rider form?"_

" _Idiot you obviously tank as much damage as possible with your pupa form!"_

"Mou! Why does he always have to get into fights!" Houki heard a voice as she looked over at the person speaking. She was a petite girl, that had twin tails with yellow ribbons, she also had green eyes, and a fang?

"Ano, do you know the yellow rider?" She asked as the girl nodded.

"Yeah, he's my cousin." The girl said as she sighed. "My name is Lingyin Huang, by the way."

"Oh, I'm Houki Shinonono, and the one in red is my friend." She said as a glint shone in Lingyings eyes.

"Oh? May the best man win then." She said as she became more concentrated on the fight. "Xin, will win no matter what!"

" _It's not like we were betting or anything…"_ Houki said with a sweatdrop.

* * *

 **(Kabuto Vs TheBee)**

" **Aibou, both pupa armors are about to break, now's the time."** Kabuto Zector said as Kabuto jumped back, TheBee who saw this did the same.

The viewers became more interested now as the riders did their respective changes. TheBee, clicked a couple buttons on his Zector, Kabuto moved the horn on Kabuto Zector back and forth.

"Cast off." They both said.

" **Change Rhino Beetle!"**

" **Change Wasp!"**

Kabuto, changed into his sleeker Masked form and got ready and took in the features of the new rider. His helmet was shaped like a hornets, and his shoulder plates pointed outward

The status screen appeared showing that all visuals were ready to go. Souji, had opted not to use his semblance since he remembered the words that his Sensei had told him. If he had used his semblance here, he would have an unfair advantage.

He tilted his head to the side dodging a right straight from TheBee, he trapped TheBee's arm and flipped him over creating a crater in the ground. Only for TheBee to use the momentum and slam him right next to him creating another crater.

The two, moved back and began to circle one another. On Kabuto's visor screen, Kabuto Zector began to highlight potential weak points in TheBee's armor and fighting style. He also showed that the both of them were at 90% on their chestplate and right arms at 94%.

" **Aibou, try to use kicking moves against his boxing, you'll outrange him."** Kabuto Zector said inside of the suit for him to hear as he nodded.

TheBee moved in first throwing a haymaker with his left as Kabuto dodged it, and shot out his foot towards TheBee kicking his left foot, making the latter stumble momentarily.

TheBee, then vaulted forwards landing on his hands and front flipped a couple of feet away, disengaging from the fight completely.

TheBee, looked down at his left foot seeing that it wasn't too damaged only taking about 4% of damage from that kick. Most likely due to the fact, that the kick was a move meant to displace him, not do damage.

"Are we done testing the waters?" Souji asked as Xin smirked under his helmet.

"I guess so."

"Then lets…" They both disappeared in sonic booms Kabuto, threw a punch that landed in the right chest area of TheBee who retaliated with his own. Kabuto, then jumped back, and kicked TheBee in the chest who took the damage, so that he could grab Kabuto's foot.

" **Uh oh, Aibou."** Kabuto Zector said as TheBee threw Kabuto towards the forcefield, Souji changed his position in the air quickly as he used his feet to land on the barrier and blasted himself towards TheBee with a kick.

TheBee, moved out of the way quickly as Kabuto's foot slammed onto the ground creating a large crater. This was when TheBee came in from behind and knelt down wrapping his arms around Kabuto's waist and suplexing him.

A large crater was made as Souji's helmet collided with the ground, recovering as quick as he could, he powered out of the grip and turned towards TheBee, he threw a barrage of punches towards TheBee's face and then slammed both palms into the other riders chest sending him on him flying back.

" **Chestplate health has dropped from 90% to 80% Aibou."** Souji nodded under his helmet as he took in the damage done. It had seemed that they weren't actually doing much damage to one another, but then again he was comparing it to Rx.

 **(Nearby)**

"Oi, Takumi don't you think they are getting out of hand?" Shuji asked as the fellow staff member merely shrugged.

"Meh, I gotta go do something, so you can step in if anything happens." Takumi replied as Shuji frowned sadly.

"Aw…" Shuji said as Takumi karate chopped his forehead.

"Cheer up, your a staff member, two runts shouldn't be too hard to handle." He said as he walked away before turning back. "Also, make sure they're rider moves don't collide the combat zones aren't ready for that surge of power yet."

* * *

 **(Kabuto Vs TheBee)**

"Let's finish this with a bang." TheBee said as he tapped a couple buttons on his Zector who was resting on his left arm. The drill on his zector began to spin as power gathered.

" **1, 2, 3 Rider Punch activated."**

Kabuto, seeing this tapped three buttons on Kabuto Zector, before moving the horn back in forth as energy surged and surrounded his right leg.

" **1, 2, 3 Rider Kick activated."**

The two charged forward as TheBee brought up his left hand and Kabuto brought up his right foot, the two attacks about to collide that was until a black and white hand stopped the two attacks completely.

Souji, and Xin widened their eyes at the newcomer who had a staff Id on his chestplate. They had also noticed the armor.

" _Hey, it's Masked Rider Delta!"_

" _Oi, it's Delta!"_

"E-e-e-excuse me, but I can't let you guys fight any longer." He said as he pushed the both of them back. The barrier came down, as Souji and Xin both powered down.

" _Let's go looks like the staff stopped the fight."_

" _Aww, the fight was getting good too."_

"Gomen, we got lost in our fun." Souji said as Delta rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Eh? It's okay just don't try to hurt yourselves." He said as Xin sighed.

"Sorry, we did get lost in battle." He said as a bottle collided with his head. Lingyin appeared, as Souji rose an eyebrow, he knew this girl.

"Xin-Nii, why did you cause more problems! And why didn't you win!" She yelled as Xin rolled his eyes.

Houki, walked up to Souji, who was currently cracking his neck. "So, how was it Souji." She asked as he smiled at her.

"It was fun, I think I'm gonna like it here." He said as she smiled.

"Huh? SOUJI?" Souji, was caught off guard as he was tackled by the petite girl causing him to fall over. Houki on the other hand became flustered and jealous.

"Ne, ne, ne Souji! Remember me?" The girl said with a bright glint in her green eyes. "You used to cook at my families restaurant remember!"

"Rin?" He said in confusion as she nodded. "Do you...mind getting off of me."

" _He has a nickname for her?"_ Houki thought.

"Oh! My bad." She chirped as she got off of him, he stood up and dusted himself off. Houki, then helped him dust himself off and instantly Lingyin glared at the girl.

"WAIT A MINUTE, who are you?" She yelled as she grabbed Souji's arm, Souji on the other hand sighed at the petite girl's antics, she was still the same.

Houki, grabbed Souji's other arm and jerked him towards her as she glared at the petite girl. "I should be asking you that question!"

"I'm the girl that Souji promised to marry!" As soon as she said that a mirror was shattered as Houki glared at Souji, who was not affected.

"Is that true?" She asked as Souji shrugged.

"I literally don't know, all I remember was being a chef at her fathers restaurant until it closed down." He said as he remembered back then, Houki remembered that Souji did indeed work at a restaurant for a bit.

Soon, he was out of their grips, much to their confusion, and was next to Houki. "How have you been Lingyin." He said.

"I've been good, ever since we moved back to China, I've been hoping to see you ya know!" She said loudly as he winced.

"You're still the same." He said as Xin walked up and stood next to her.

"Oh, and by the way I'm her cousin." Xin said as Souji nodded.

"Yeah, I can see the distinct features that you share, first cousin?" He asked as Xin nodded.

"Ano….?" The four of them turned towards Delta. "I'll be going now, so yeah."

Souji, watched as Masked Rider Delta walked away. Souji, could already tell that this guy was strong, he was a staff member after all.

"Man those staff riders are scary, he stopped both of our super attacks." Xin said as Souji nodded slowly.

"Mah, mah, forget about that stuff, let's hang out today Souji!" Lingyin yelled as she grabbed Souji's hand.

"Oi, Rin you're being overly loud again." Souji said as she giggled.

"I'm just happy to see you Souji!"

"Oi!" Houki yelled as she grabbed Souji's other hand.

" _Here we go again."_ Souji thought with an inward sigh. Xin on the other hand, merely chuckled it was entertaining to see this.

Souji, poked their foreheads as they stumbled back a bit. "Anyhow, Houki here is my first childhood friend."

" _First."_ Houki thought with a blush.

"You two have never met before, but that's mostly because I thought it would be troublesome if you two did. Anyhow this is Rin, my second childhood friend, who I met when I started being a chef for her father at age ten."

Rin, suddenly became serious as she stared down Houki. "Oh? Well then now that we've been properly introduced, I hope to get along with you."

"Same." Houki said as electricity buzzed between their line of sights.

"Anyhow." Souji said as they had let go earlier. "Rin, is your father doing well?"

"Yeah, he's doing fine…" She said solemnly as Souji rose an eyebrow.

"Oi, Lingyin, we got to go." Xin said as he looked at his phone.

"What! Why?"

"Our supervisor want's to see us." He said as she immediately had a look of fear on her face.

"I-i-i-i-i-s t-t-t-that so?" She said as she turned towards Souji.

"See you later Souji, remember our promise from when we were kids!" She yelled as she ran off with Xin.

Souji, let out a sigh. "She's a good person, but she can be a handful." he then looked over at Houki, who gave him a hard stare.

He let out a chuckle at her stare. "Come on, don't be that way." He said as Kabuto Zector landed on his shoulder.

"What did you think of her?" Houki asked nervously.

"Grandmother once said, all girls are equally beautiful." Souji said as he began to walk away with Houki following suit. The latter sighed, she had expected him to quote his grandmother, although that's how she knew it was him.

She stared at his back, she knew he was gonna become strong one day. She wished, no she wanted to be the one to have his back when the time comes. Just like how Chifuyu always had Kotaro's back. she wanted to become strong too, so that he could depend on her.

It has become apparent, that she has been depending on Souji for most of her life, and she couldn't let it be like that, she had to grow stronger.

* * *

 **WELL, Sorry for the long Hiatus, but for some reason I fell back in love with this story again. Also, still looking for a person with good knowledge of the IS universe, if you got it then contact me, you could help out!**

 **But yeah, this story it just has this aura to it, that drew me back, it's a lot different from other stories, and I always wondered why no one thought of a co-ed school**

 **Anyhow peace out!**

 **Next time Chapter 3: The Representative**


End file.
